En dehors d'un conte de fées
by Nelja
Summary: Tout le monde ne vit pas dans un conte de fées... quelques scènes manquantes de la relation entre Orihime et Tatsuki pendant les tomes 4 à 6. Fluff, angst, un peu d'humour, shôjo ai.


Il était une fois un monde où les monstres n'existaient pas.

Tatsuki et Orihime y avaient vécu jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas exactement le même. Dans le monde d'Orihime, il y avait des princes, des princesses, des fées, des dragons et des amours éternelles. Dans le monde de Tatsuki, il n'avait qu'une merveilleuse princesse dans un décor autrement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

Mais il n'y avait pas encore de monstres.

* * *

La première fois qu'elles en parlèrent vraiment, c'était peu de temps après l'émission de Don Kanonji. Elles étaient en train de passer une excellente soirée, remplie de pâte de haricots rouges, de batailles de polochons, et de jolies histoires racontées avec beaucoup de rires et de grands yeux rêveurs, sous une tente faite de chaises et de draps tendus.

C'était comme quand elles étaient collégiennes, comme si elles n'avaient jamais grandi. Un drap s'effondra sur Orihime, qui éclata de rire, et se mit à déambuler dans la pièce, le drap devant les yeux. "Tremblez, je suis le fantôôôôme !"

Brusquement elle se figea, rejeta le drap, et fixa Tatsuki, longuement, silencieusement. Elle trouva dans son regard si sérieux, qui ne marquait pas la moindre incompréhension, la force de s'expliquer.

"Dis, Tatsuki-chan, il ne te semble pas parfois que les fantômes... qu'ils ne ressemblent pas du tout à des draps, mais à de vraies personnes, qui flottent dans les airs ?"

Le regard de Tatsuki s'éclaira. "Ce n'était pas seulement un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?"

Orihime s'agenouilla près de Tatsuki toujours couchée dans leur tente, prit ses mains dans les siennes, et dit juste "Merci."

Elle la remerciait pour pouvoir en parler avec elle, pour pouvoir la libérer de cela, ou peut-être même pour lui confirmer qu'elle n'était pas folle, qu'elle n'avait pas des hallucinations, comme parfois certaines filles le lui avaient moqueusement assuré, avant qu'elle connaisse Tatsuki et que plus personne n'ose la tourmenter.

Il y avait de la lumière dans son regard, la même douce et flamboyante reconnaissance qui avait convaincu Tatsuki que la vie devenait un conte de fées auprès d'Orihime, où on était toujours récompensé de ses bonnes actions. Celle qui lui faisait vouloir rester pour toujours auprès d'elle, l'aimer et la protéger maintenant et à jamais.

"Je suis si contente que tu puisses les voir aussi ! C'est si amusant que les fantômes existent, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être alors qu'il y a aussi des extraterrestres, des lutins, et des cookies qui régénèrent !"

Puis elles se regardèrent à nouveau sans rien dire, essayant de comprendre ce que l'autre savait, et ce fut Tatsuki qui eut le courage de rompre le silence cette fois.

"La nuit où un sumo avait fait sauter la cloison... ce n'était pas vraiment un sumo, n'est-ce pas ?"

Orihime hocha la tête silencieusement, perdue à nouveau dans ses pensées, et Tatsuki lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule, espérant qu'elle pourrait l'amener à lui raconter ses tristes rêveries avec autant de confiance qu'elle partageait la partie lumineuse de son monde de fantaisie.

"Je crois que j'avais oublié." reprit Tatsuki, "mais au fur et à mesure que j'ai commencé à voir les fantômes, j'ai des images qui sont revenues... D'abord la nouvelle, comme dans mon rêve, et puis un monstre flou... et puis..." elle hésita, mais se força à continuer "Tu l'appelais ton frère ? C'est pour ça que nous sommes allées sur sa tombe, le jour d'après ?"

"Moi je... je n'avais jamais oublié, je pense," dit Orihime d'une voix hésitante, "c'est juste que j'avais eu les deux images dès le début, et j'ai été lâche, j'ai préféré choisir celle qui me plaisait le plus. Pourquoi..." Elle prit une grande inspiration. "Comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que mon frère a-t-il pu... en qui peut-on, avoir confiance si les personnes les plus gentilles peuvent devenir des monstres, simplement parce qu'on n'a pas su... leur dire ce qu'on pensait vraiment..."

Tatsuki n'avait pas de réponse à cette question, aussi elle se contenta de rappeler ce qui comptait vraiment. "Mais... l'étudiante transférée l'a sauvé, je crois. Il est parti en paix."

"C'est vrai. L'étudiante transférée, et puis..." Orihime hésita à parler, apparemment Tatsuki ne se souvenait plus de cette part-là, de l'apparition de Kurosaki. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui en parler. Mais autant qu'elle sache la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? "Et puis Kurosaki-kun..."

Si Tatsuki fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien. Il y avait toujours eu des bruits selon lesquels Ichigo voyait les fantômes, après tout. Et elle avait vu suffisamment de choses étranges ces derniers jours pour être prête à tout.

Cela lui importait de toute façon bien moins que le reste de tristesse dans le sourire d'Orihime.

Elle la serra dans ses bras, essayant de toute sa force de chasser les idées noires. "Tout va bien pour ton frère, maintenant."

C'était presque un peu embarrassant pour Tatsuki de la réconforter comme ça. Elle avait grandi maintenant, elle se sentait plus gênée, peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait trop âgée, peut-être aussi parce qu'elle était moins innocente. Mais cela marchait, c'était le plus important. Quelques minutes après, Orihime se mettait à parler des peluches qu'elle avait cousues au club de travaux manuels, et Tatsuki suivit volontiers cette invitation à parler d'autre chose.

Elles discutèrent et s'amusèrent encore longtemps ce soir-là, librement, tous les silences gênés de ces derniers jours envolés.

Quand un esprit passa dans la chambre, elles eurent un geste involontaire, chacune de leur côté, un mouvement des yeux, de la main.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, réalisèrent-elles. Au cours des derniers jours, une ou deux fois, elles en avaient vu, mais n'avaient pas osé les aborder, pas en public, pas en craignant de passer pour folles. Elles se regardèrent en souriant.

"Vous êtes un fantôme, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Orihime, comme si c'était naturel.

L'apparition acquiesça. Tatsuki n'aurait jamais osé aborder un être potentiellement inexistant, mais ce n'était pas pareil si c'était Orihime qui commençait. "Que cherchez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle bravement. (Ce n'était pas le fantôme qui aurait pu lui faire peur, mais le ridicule.)

Sans doute n'était-il pas d'usage de sembler satisfait quand un fantôme vous disait qu'il cherchait le repos.

"Nous connaissons quelqu'un qui peut vous aider !" s'exclama Orihime.

Tatsuki griffonna un plan sur une feuille de papier, l'agita sous le nez du fantôme. "Voilà, vous allez à l'hôpital qui est là, et vous demandez Ichigo Kurosaki."

Quand il fut parti, elles pensèrent à la tête qu'allait faire Ichigo en étant dérangé au milieu de la nuit, et éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

Une barrière entre elles s'était brisée cette nuit, et malgré les monstres et les ombres, c'était une raison largement suffisante pour être heureuses.

* * *

La plupart des garçons avaient appris qu'Orihime, malgré ses manières aimables et ses avantages indéniables, n'était pas le genre de fille qu'on drague de façon éhontée, en espérant profiter de sa politesse et de sa gentillesse pour mettre des mains à des endroits mal placés sans récolter de vraie protestation.

Mais il en restait toujours quelques-uns dont le cerveau était particulièrement lent.

Et comme Tatsuki était de mauvaise humeur ce jour-là, elle ne se contenta pas d'une prise de karaté et d'un sourire terrifiant avant d'envoyer celui-là au diable pour qu'il nen revienne jamais ; il reçut aussi un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser à terre.

Les élèves de la classe de seconde trois levèrent à peine le regard. c'était presque un spectacle habituel, après tout.

Michiru sembla un peu effrayée.

Ryo se promit qu'elle garderait un silence absolu sur cette affaire si on l'interrogeait en tant que bonne élève. Après tout, même si la violence devait être proscrite, il n'était pas si mal que certains se rendent compte qu'on n'est parfois pas lourd impunément.

Mizuirô salua le fugitif d'un discret : "Tu ne sais pas comment choisir les filles, et tu es tellement louzeur que je n'essaierai même pas de t'aider."

Keigô se complimenta mentalement de l'existence de mecs encore plus nuls que lui. Cela boostait son ego qui en avait bien besoin.

Chad, en adepte de la non-violence, empocha les menus objets tombés de la poche du délinquant, afin d'éviter que Tatsuki les lui restitue par un lancer aussi précis que douloureux. Il serait temps de les lui rendre plus tard.

Orihime balbutiait : "Il n'avait pas fait tant de mal, Tatsuki-chan, je ne sais pas si c'était nécessaire."

"Hey !" s'exclama discrètement Tatsuki, "je sais bien que tu es capable de le mettre au tapis, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu l'aurais fait avant qu'il te t'ait horriblement embarrassée, et je ne veux pas ça !"

Orihime rougit, avec un air amusé et timide : "He bien, tu as sans doute raison... Il faudra m'acheter une tête, un jour." Puis, plus sérieusement : "Merci, Tatsuki-chan." et Tatsuki espéra qu'elle ne rougissait pas.

Le bruit causé par l'incident s'était tout juste estompé, et chacun était retourné à ses activités, quand Tatsuki, qui allait faire un tour, se sentit happée par le col de sa chemise et poussée dans un coin.

Elle aurait sans doute commencé à taper tout de suite, si elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Chizuru ; parmi les personnes susceptibles de la traiter ainsi, la seule à pouvoir s'en tirer sans dommage. Du moins, pendant les premières secondes, avant qu'elle ne commence à parler de sexe.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas embrassée ?" s'exclama-t-elle juste suffisamment doucement pour ne pas être entendue par les autres. "Tu venais de la protéger héroïquement contre un membre répugnant de la gent masculine, elle était reconnaissante et troublée, l'occasion était parfaite !"

Vu la nature de la conversation, Tatsuki se montra toute prête à la suivre sur la voie de la discrétion.

"Arrête de ne penser qu'à ça !" grogna-t-elle, repoussant Chizuru avant de regarder ailleurs.

"Tu crois que je suis la seule à y penser ? Je vois bien qu'elle te plait !"

Tatsuki se tendit, l'irritation la gagnant à nouveau. Chizuru, qui malgré les apparences n'était pas toujours suicidaire, calma le jeu. "Je ne dis pas que c'est évident. Mais une lesbienne _experte_ comme moi sait faire la part des choses."

Bien qu'il en coutât à Tatsuki de reconnaître à Chizuru la moindre clairvoyance, elle devait reconnaître que sa camarade de classe n'avait pas tort.

"Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?" demanda-t-elle, blessée, cherchant une échappatoire. "Je croyais qu'elle te plaisait, à toi."

Chizuru avait l'air étonnamment sérieux quand elle répondit. "Parce que moi, je ne dépasserai jamais le point où j'en suis maintenant. Alors que toi, tu pourrais peut-être..."

Tatsuki fut touchée un instant.

Peut-être n'était-elle pas en train de fuir une présence inopportune, mais d'avoir une conversation.

Mais ce doute fut rapidement brisé quand Chizuru se remit à s'exclamer "Deux filles qui s'embrasseraient au lycée, de toute façon, ça serait forcément énorme ! Alors prends un peu des initiatives ! Saute-lui dessus ! Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi plutôt que n'importe quel mec !"

Tatsuki sentit son coeur la pincer en réalisant à quel point ces conseils ressemblaient à ceux qu'elle avait elle-même donnés à Orihime, par rapport à Ichigo. "Elle aime Kurosaki." dit-elle, sans pouvoir retenir les mots de dépit, qu'elle prononçait pour la première fois.

"C'est bien ce que je disais !"

"Kurosaki n'est pas "n'importe quel mec"" dit-elle avec tristesse, mais avec conviction. "C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il peut la rendre heureuse."

"Mais on s'en fiche ! De toute façon, ça n'a rien à voir avec le lien que vous avez entre vous, elle ne le connait même pas ! C'est la mignonne Orihime-chan, elle doit juste le voir comme un prince de contes de fées ! Ca ne compte pas ! Ne la lui laisse pas !"

Chizuru était tombée plus prêt de la vérité qu'elle ne pouvait même le croire, songea Tatsuki. Oui, Ichigo était bien le prince armé d'une épée qui protégeait Orihime des monstres... seulement, ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de révéler que c'était vrai ailleurs que dans le monde d'Orihime.

"Mais j'y pense, c'est un ami d'enfance à toi, Kurosaki !" s'exclama soudain Chizuru. "Vous vous entendez bien ! J'ai une idée géniale : si 'Hime tient tant à lui, que diriez-vous d'un truc à trois ?? Ouch..."

C'est à ce moment que Tatsuki se rappela qu'il était impossible d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Chizuru et préféra s'éloigner plutôt que de finir de l'incruster dans le mur.

Mais au fond, cette fille n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Pas pour les choses répugnantes qu'elle suggérait, bien sûr... mais peut-être qu'elle pouvait être celle qui protègerait Orihime dans le vrai monde, être celle qui la rattachait à la réalité et se contenter de cela.

Orihime avait besoin de cela, autant que d'un tueur de monstres, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle la confiait juste à Ichigo, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas la protéger à elle seule, plus maintenant.

Elle ne la lui laissait pas vraiment, espéra-t-elle.

* * *

"Sado... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" demanda timidement Orihime.

C'était trop d'un coup. Voir un si grand nombre de monstres... hollows, disait Urahara-san, voir Tatsuki-chan blessée, apprendre qu'elle avait des pouvoirs... Tessai-san lui avait garanti que Tatsuki-chan avait été ramenée chez elle et que sa mémoire avait été convenablement effacée.

"Ne devrait-on pas l'amener à l'hôpital ?" avait demandé Orihime.

Tessai-san lui avait dit, extrêmement poliment "Inoue-dono, vous l'avez soignée, elle n'a pas le moindre besoin de soins supplémentaires. Je suis impressionné par votre talent."

Si son pouvoir était si puissant... Chad, qui venait de réfléchir longuement, ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle avait déjà décidé.

"Je vais aider Ichigo."

Bien sûr, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Il était trop injuste de le laisser affronter de telles horreurs tout seul... ou même avec Kuchiki-san et Urahara-san.

"Penses-tu... que nous devrions lui dire que nous savons ?" demanda-t-elle.

Chad réfléchit encore longuement, avant de donner sa réponse. "Il le saura tout seul. Tôt ou tard." Puis, après un silence. "Il se ferait encore plus de souci pour nous, si nous le lui disions."

C'était vrai, pensa Orihime.

"Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un moment pour y réfléchir par moi-même." dit encore Chad. "Parce que c'est quand même bizarre."

Non, bizarre n'était pas le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas si surprenant : elle avait toujours su, n'est-ce pas, qu'il se passait des choses bizarres, et aussi que Kurosaki-kun était un héros.

Ce n'était pas bizarre, juste horrible, et c'était bien pire. Déjà que les monstres étaient horribles... mais le pire de tous était celui qui avait surgi du ciel. Il ne l'avait ni attaquée ni même menacée, et pourtant rien que son existence l'avait emplie d'une terreur panique, l'avait oppressée plus qu'aucune attaque physique.

Elle avait envie de parler à quelqu'un de cette peur, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre que Sado-kun qui était si courageux puisse comprendre, et peut-être pas Kurosaki-kun non plus... peut-être Tatsuki-chan... devait-elle lui en parler ?

Peut-être avait-elle encore échappé au sort d'effacement de mémoire, comme la dernière fois ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le souhaiter, alors qu'elle savait bien que c'était cruel de sa part. Si on pouvait oublier une telle monstruosité, comment ne pas le vouloir ?

Non, elle ne devait pas impliquer plus encore Tatsuki-chan. Elle aurait le courage d'affronter la réalité toute seule.

Elle en reparlerait à Chad si cela devenait trop lourd à porter, se promit-elle.

Pourtant, le lendemain, au début de la pause de midi, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

"Dis, Tatsuki-chan, il ne te semble pas parfois que le ciel bleu est comme un tissu, très fin, fragile... et qu'il pourrait se déchirer à n'importe quel moment ?"

Tatsuki la regarda d'un air étrange... pas vraiment le regard qu'elle avait quand Orihime disait une bêtise, mais elle ne comprenait pas non plus.

"Ha ha, c'était une blague ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit, Tatsuki-chan !"

Peut-être lui en reparlerait-elle à un autre moment, pensait-elle. Peut-être Tatsuki mettrait-elle un peu plus de temps à se souvenir, c'est tout, comme la dernière fois.

Mais le lendemain, quand elle lui parla de Kuchiki-san et vit que Tatsuki avait entièrement oublié son existence, elle comprit que le fossé entre elles était plus profond, cette fois.

Elle aurait pu tout lui raconter. Elle savait, avec une certitude absolue, que Tatsuki l'aurait crue, qu'elle l'aurait soutenue, qu'elle lui aurait donné de bons conseils.

Mais elle n'aurait pas l'égoïsme de l'ennuyer et de la faire s'inquiéter avec ce qui était devenu son problème à elle seule. Elle ne lui donnerait que des raisons d'être heureuse, décida-t-elle, comme Tatsuki avait fait pour elle.

Elle lui sauta au cou quand Tatsuki se mit à lui poser des questions supplémentaires sur cette Kuchiki-san, l'embrassa sur les deux joues. "J'ai tout inventé ! C'est toujours mystérieux, n'est-ce pas, une nouvelle élève ? Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Tatsuki-chan."

Tatsuki lui lança un regard d'incompréhension totale.

Orihime la regarda avec un grand sourire.

C'est à moi de te protéger, maintenant, pensa-t-elle à nouveau. Ca ne veut pas seulement dire que je suis prête à me battre pour toi. Cela veut dire que je te protègerai contre les horreurs de ce monde, même si cela doit nous séparer un peu, même si c'est triste. Mais tu es ma meilleure amie pour toujours.

* * *

Tatsuki ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait, loin de là.

Mais elle comprenait que la réalité s'était transformée en un cauchemar surnaturel, et qu'elle ne pouvait y jouer aucun rôle, que son regard n'y portait pas, et sa force non plus, malgré tout le courage qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Elle comprenait qu'Orihime faisait partie de ce monde-là - elle avait toujours su qu'elle était spéciale, après tout.

On dirait qu'une personne normale ne tombe pas amoureuse d'une princesse sans se briser un peu le coeur.

Sois heureuse, Orihime, pensait-elle. Et surtout, ne meurs pas.

Si un jour tu reviens dans ce monde, et que tes pensées y reviennent, et que tu peux encore t'attrister ou être heureuse pour des choses quotidiennes, des choses qui sont à ma portée...

Alors je serai près de toi, maintenant et pour toujours.


End file.
